Crimson Lace
by Charlie Belle
Summary: After traveling most of the east coast, Lux ventures to Charming CA for a new start on life. Spending most of her life on the run, she decides to try and settle her life in the small town where quickly she catches her eye of a certain VP. Will Jax and Lux be able to find comfort and safety within each other, before both of their pasts come out to haunt them both. Jax/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Lace**

**Chapter One**

Her bare feet pounded against the cement of the parking lot, heart slamming against her bruised cage, her breath coming out ragged and shot as she raced towards her car. From behind her the shout of a male and a door being ripped open caused her to turn back. She could see him racing back after her. A small whimper left her lips as she turned the corner towards the other side of the lot where her car sat. Hot tears now raced down her cheeks, the feel of fear over taking her body, as the thought of tonight being her final act alive.

Lux gripped her keys tightly and a small feeling of relief broke through her fear as she opened her car door and got inside. A shriek left her lips as gunfire began to come her way, her Bronco taking most of the hit, before she started the car and peeled out of the driveway. The bullets still came her way, until she was too far away for them to aim.

As she drove, Lux cried, for the fact that she was alive and the fact that now she once again was chased out of a place that became home. Not that being here was ever really home, she's never had a stable place since she was eighteen, when she packed all her shit and left Detroit right after her mother died. Since then it's been on city and state after the other. Tonight was in St. Louis and needed to get far away from here. Lux was for once thankful for the fact she's been living out the back of her Bronco for the past month, for all the shit she needed was with her the moment she got onto the freeway.

It took Lux five hours of driving to feel like she was safely far enough from St. Louis before she stopped into a motel. By the look the front clerk gave her, she knew that she didn't have the best appearance at the moment. Still in her work clothes - fishnets torn, no shoes, shirt that seemed to only cover nothing and a hoodie she threw on just to cover up her chest. Her black hair was tied away from her face, her complexion smeared with black mascara and eyeshadow from her crying only a few hours earlier. The mascara burned her eyes from the crying and knew it made her eyes look red and irritated. If she was the store clerk, and was looking at someone exactly like she was, Lux would think they were a junkie looking for a room.

Fishing through her purse, Lux handed the clerk the money for the night before getting the key and heading towards the room. She grabbed her bag from the Bronco before locking it up, making sure no one was able to steal any of her things inside. The moment she walked into the motel room, she headed towards the bathroom, pulled out a wash cloth and removed the mess from her face. When she was done, the only thing she saw was the girl she used to be. Her green eyes dully shining back towards her, the past few years of her life slowly killing the sparkle she knew she once had.

"What are you doing with yourself girl?" She whispered softly to herself, not fully recognizing herself at the moment.

With a heavy sigh she stripped out of the clothes she wore and instantly threw them into the trash can under the sink, and stepped into the shower and washed up. The body glitter and grim from her escape from the club. She never thought it would come to this. Stealing from her boss slowly each day just to be able to live day to day. I guess that's what you get when your pimp is also the owner of the strip club you dance at. Walking away with only 4% of what you made that night. But Lux chuckled to herself as she thought of the large amount of cash that was sitting at the bottom of her bag.

After her shower, Lux stepped out and wrapped one of her towels around her body and stepped towards the bedroom. Quickly she laid the towel across the bed before slipping on a pair of leggings and the hoodie she'd worn before. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, the exhaustion over taking her mind quickly.

**-x-x-**

The next morning when she woke, Lux packed up her things and quickly checked out of the motel room, grabbing a map as she walked out the door of the front clerks lobby. Walking out to her Bronco, she sighed when she saw the bullet hole that marked the back of her truck, knowing it was just going to add to the character of her car, along with the rush and noise it made sometimes when you accelerated.

Throwing her things into the backseat of her truck, Lux moved towards the front of the car and placed the map on the hood, before looking over it. Taking it and folding it in half, so only the west coast showed, she looked over the map. Her tired green eyes looked over it, before closing them tightly and moving her hand around and placing her forefinger down, and then opening them. When she looked, her finger was placed over California, and when she bent forward to see it was placed in the Southern part and the closest town at the placement stared at her. Charming, CA.

"Charming? Really?" She laughed lightly before folding the map up and getting into the driver seat of the car.

**-x-x-**

Three days. It took three days of driving, with a few stops at night, for Lux to finally reach Charming. The anxiousness that sat in the pit of her stomach the whole drive finally vanished as she drove past the green "Welcome to Charming" sign that sat a few miles from downtown Charming. Her Bronco slowly made it's way down Main Street, before she finally found a motel. It looked like every other shit hole she's stayed in her way down here.

The moment she stopped her truck, a large smile spread across her face as she felt the warm California sun against her skin. It seemed once the sun rays hit her skin, she was already starting to feel better. With a small sigh, Lux grabbed her purse before heading towards the front clerks lobby, paying for a week and grabbing the keys for her room. Lux backed her Broco towards the door of the first floor room she was staying at for the moment. Once most of her things were unloaded from her car, she grabbed some shorts and slipped them on before changing into a hoodie. Her onyx hair was braided tight from her face, the long braid sweeping over her shoulder and past her tits.

After grabbing her purse and stuffing some cash into the pocket, before slipping on boots and heading out of the room, locking it tight behind her. For the past seventy-two hours she's been cooped up inside motel rooms and her car, she needed to stretch her legs and finally breath fresh air.

Lux reached into her purse and grabbed her cellphone, the new one she had to pick up on her way here since it was too easy to be tracked with the old one she owned. Turning from the parking lot of the Main Street of Charming, and walking mindless down the street, making sure to not go too far so she wouldn't get lost.

When her eyes moved across the street she saw a car garage and auto shop, a few men on motorcycles going in the lot on motorcycles, leathers vests on their back with a logo on it. They were too far for Lux to read, as she walked down, seeing if maybe their was a shop needing hiring.

**-x-x-**

Lux sighed deeply as she counted the money she was able to steal from St. Louis and knowing she was only going to last another week or maybe even three if she was smart, before she was down to nothing left. Sitting with her legs crossed at the end of the bed in her motel room, Lux looked through the papers for a job. There was only one thing she was good at. Waitressing and dancing. Naturally since she's been eighteen, she's been working at clubs as either a Go-Go dancer, or a stripper. She hated it, but it made good money, enough to keep her from going to turning tricks on the corner.

Till she got to St. Louis and met with Ramirez and got dragged into his game. She was first hired in as a waitress, then a dancer and soon she began one of his girls for Johns that came to the club. She couldn't remember the last time she went to bed without having a unknown man beside her. She didn't want to become another girl that went to bed with Johns. Charming was a new start and didn't want to head back to the old ways.

_Cara Cara: Waitresses and Dancers wanted! 18-35, late nights, weekends. Contact: 555-0645. _Of course this would the job listing she would find. When spotting the address she thought it would be better to walk in then to call seeing as she was low on minutes for her car as it is. Grabbing everything that she needed, going into her Bronco and starting it up, heading towards the club.

Took no more than two seconds to find it, seeing as Charming was so small, before she parked on the side of building before jumping out and heading towards the door. When her eyes swept over she saw just how packed it was for only eight at night, cars and motorcycles packed inside the parking lot.

The vibration of the bass could be felt before she even opened the door, a large man sitting behind it and nodding towards her with a small smile, as she walked by and into the main club. The lowlight of the clubs made it hard to see what it really looked like on the inside, but from what she could tell, it looked clean.

Walking up to the bar she saw a short brunette girl cleaning glasses, most of the customers sitting out on the floor, with girls on the stage and others at tables. When she walked towards the bar, the girl smiled towards her.

"What can I get for you, darlin'?" She spoke, a small accent in her tone.

Lux dug into her bag and pulled out the job listing ad and showing it to her "I-I'm...uh, here about the job listing in the paper" she holds it out for the girl to see "Can...I um, see Gemma Teller"

The girls green eyes widened as she looked towards me "You sure about that, darlin? We've had that placement out for almost three months and you're the first pair of tits to walk in here," She shook her head "So why do you want this job?"

"Because I'm desperate and need it," Lux ran her hand through her hair and sighed softly as she stared back towards the nameless bartender "Can I talk to Gemma? Please?"

She nodded her head before pushing away from the dark wood bar and heading towards a door that said "employees only" in bing red letters. Lux sighed deeply and took a seat at the bar and grabbed her compact to make sure she looked presentable enough for an interview. Just as she shut the compact, the sound of the door opening and closing and heels soon following after.

"Heard you're looking for a job?" A voice spoke from behind Lux.

Getting down from the stool she stood before a taller, older woman with long black hair with thick strips of blonde. The woman cocked her hip to the side and brown eyes scanning over Lux.

"Yeah," Lux sighed and lightly waved the job listing "Heard you needed a girl? Dancer/Waitress?"

The woman nodded her head and pursed her lips "You look no older than eighteen baby,"

"I'm twenty-eight and have been dancing for a long time," Lux sighed and pushed her hair back "I'm new in town, been here for a while and honestly….I need the cash,"

Gemma nodded her head before looking over Lux once more "You the newbie staying out on the motel in Jefferson?" Lux looked towards her confused "Nothing happens in this town that I don't know about,"

"I just….need the job…." Lux sighed looking towards the woman

Gemma nodded her head "Alright, something is telling me that you are going to be worth it. We can start off with a trial run. Come back tomorrow night for waitressing job. Tight white top, short jean shorts."

"Thank you," Lux sighed in relief

"Don't thank me yet, darlin." Gemma smiled before turning and heading back through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first SOA fanfic and I hope this chapter was good and please leave a review. They send out the encouragements needed for the next chapter. This story is going to run through season 2 and going to be a little AU. Try and make it something of my own. <strong>

**There will be some new OC's and scenarios that don't run in the usual SOA world.**

**xo**

**Charlie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Lace**

**Chapter Two**

Jax pulled into the parking lot of _Cara Cara_, seeing already that a few of the guys were already here. It was a late friday night meaning almost half the men of Charming were inside for the cheap drinks and entertainment. After parking his bike along the others at the far back wall of the parking lot, Jax walked towards the door and instantly smacked in the face with cigarette smoke, loud music and the staff of nearly naked women.

His blue eyes scanned over the smoked out room and instantly saw his mother behind the bar talking with one of the regular bartenders, before walking around and heading towards him. Jax smiled towards his mother before her arms wrapped around his broad frame and hugged him tightly.

"How did everything go down in Arizona?" She asked

"Trip went as planned," HIs stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his jeans "What about over here?"

Gemma shrugged her shoulder "Usual shit. Alcohol and pussy"

Jax nodded his head as once again his eyes scanned around the club, his eyes landing on a figure he's never seen before. She stood towards the back speaking with Luanne, her long tan legs on display due to the short cut-offs she wore, the makings of a tattoo coming out the bottom around her thigh. Her long black hair was braided away from her face.

"Whos is that? You hire someone?" Jax asked his mother, his eyes never leaving the woman standing afar from him.

"Yeah" Gemma looked across and saw Lux speaking with Luanne "Luanne is getting her ready for the stage, started off as a waitress, but I know a money maker when I see it. She blew into town shortly after you left and took about a week for her to come in here wanting a job."

"What's her name?"

"Lux, Lux Darcey" Gemma looked towards her son "Keep away from her, Jax. She's not a damn croweater. You hear me?"

Jax chuckled lightly before nodding his head once and heading towards the bar to grab a drink. He smiled towards Jade as she walked towards the end of the bar where he sat. Quickly he started a conversation with Opie's old lady, as Gemma walked across and headed towards where Luanne and Lux stood.

**-x-x-x-**

Lux moved from table to table quickly as she dropped off drink orders, the club buzzing with customers, feeling like half the town was here. Her head felt like it was splitting from the techno music and the vibrations seemed to know right where to hit in her head. She sighed softly as she made another round towards the bar, a sick excitement sitting in her gut knowing Gemma was going to let her dance soon. You knew it was wrong when you'd rather strip for strangers than hand them their drinks.

Setting her tray down at the end of the bar she let out a deep sigh as she took a few seconds to catch her breath. She pushed the loose strands from her braid out of her green eyes, and turned to see Jade walking towards her, away from the man she was having a conversation with.

"Another order, darling?" She smiled, her grey eyes shining slightly.

Lux nodded "Two beers for table eight along with a Jack and Coke,"

"Alright, why don't you take a few breathers and I'll run them out for you. You've been nonstop for five hours now, take a smoke or something,"

Lux shook her head, before Jade sighed softly and moved to make the drinks for her. Lux reached over and grabbed a water bottle and took a few drinks from it, before screwing the top back on. With a sigh Lux looked over to the side when she felt someone's eyes on her.

When she looked up towards the bar, her tired green eyes met with ice blue and she felt her heart leap into her throat. She blushed lightly before looking away from him. Jade walked towards her with the three drinks she ordered and could see the blush forming on Lux's cheeks.

"You ok?" She asked with a soft chuckle as she set the three drinks down on the tray "Gettin' a little red there, in the cheeks, darling"

Lux's cheeks only deepened more before she shook her head before grabbing her tray before walking around to finish off the tables. For the rest of the night, Lux could feel the eyes of the gentleman at the bar watching her. As the night begins to die down and customers slowly start to leave for the night as the clock ticked closer to 4 a.m

Lux sat down at one of the far tables and counted the tips she'd earned from the night and sighing heavily when it came to only a few hundred, expecting to make a lot more with the business they had tonight at _Cara Cara_. Running her hands over her face before collecting the cash and stuffing it into the front of her shorts, before heading towards the bar where Gemma and Luanne sat, both with a beer placed in front of them and cigarettes between their fingers.

"I'm all done for the night, tables cleaned and everything," Lux sighed softly, need anything else for the night before I go?"

Gemma shook her head "No, darlin'. Thank you for staying late and helpin' clean up. Tomorrow night why don't you work the bar with Jade. She's going to need to help with the big party we've got tomorrow night"

"Yeah, sure" Lux pursed her lips already knowing she wasn't going to be making a whole lot of money tomorrow night

"Alright, have a nice night sugar, we'll talk more about you going on stage," Luanne smiled

Lux nodded once before grabbing her bag and headed out the door towards her car. After getting back behind the wheel, she moved to start her car but was met with silence soon after turning the key.

"Fuck, no." Lux cursed beneath her breath as she tried again "No, no, no" After a few more times Lux fell back against the back of the drivers side of the Bronco.

She wasn't sitting there long before a knock, coming from the car window, startled her. When she looked off to her left, she saw the man from before standing there. With a deep breath to calm her heart, Lux reached to open up the door and looked towards him as she slowly stepped out.

"You get off scaring girls?" She scolded slightly as she glared towards him "Jesus,"

Jax's eyes scanned down over the woman before him, a small smirk spreading across his face as the girls stepped out of her truck and talked towards him. Usually he wouldn't let anyone talk to him how she was, but Jax found a small amount of amusement at her reaction.

"Sorry darlin', I didnt mean to scare you," Jax spoke and saw Lux relax as she stood before him, crossing her arms at her chest "Just saw that your car wasn't starting and thought maybe I could help?"

Lux stared towards him before slowly nodding her head. Jax instructed to pop the hood of the Bronco, before looking under and finding the problem. Lux moved to lean against the car beside him. Jax noticed the bullet holes in the side of the truck but didn't mention word as he did a look over of the old Bronco.

"How long have you had this thing?" Jax asked pushing back and looking up towards her, his eyes clear and almost hypnotizing Lux as she stared back towards him.

"Uh, since I was 16. It was my fathers. He saved it for me" Lux spoke softly "I know it's old. But I haven't been able to keep up with repairs over the past few years,"

"Well," Jax sighed and moved to close the hood before looking back towards her "Looks like you have a dead alternator or a dead battery. My family owns a shop in town, Teller-Morrow, and we can take a look at it. My mom's girls get discounts and we can look over it for you."

"I... " Lux hesitated. She barely had enough money for dinner tonight, let alone getting her car fixed, no matter how much the discount too off. "That is really nice and all, but I don't have that kind of money"

"Look, I don't know you,"

"That's right you don't know me." Lux interrupted and moved towards the door and pulled it open to get her bag "I don't know what your game plan was? But I have to get home. Thanks for helping anyways"

Lux moved to slip on her zip up before walking around Jax, walking down the parking lot and towards the Main Street of Charming. Jax stood there in amazement for a moment, before following behind her and calling after her. Lux's steps faltered for a moment, before turning around back towards him.

"Look, I was just trying to be helpful," Jax spoke his demeanor changing only slightly "If you don't want it that's fine, but there are no need to be a bitch about it"

Lux's eyebrows rose towards before scuffing lightly "You're a real charmer, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Jax chuckled lightly "You know, you still haven't told me your name,"

"Lux, Lux Marie" She spoke softly "And your name?"

"Jax Teller," He walked towards Lux and stopped when he was only a few feet from her. His eyes instantly knew as he looked at her that she was beautiful. Her long black hair, her green eyes that seemed to be just the same shade of an emerald, and her dark skin that looked to be warmed to the California sun. "Now, how about I help you get home and then you and I can chat about how I can help you get your car fixed."

"I'm not going to be able to pay for it, Jac. I know you're being nice and trying to help…"

"I'm sure with you working for my mother it'll work out just fine how it's going to be paid for," It was Jax's turn to interrupt her and smirked towards her when a slightly shocked look crossed her face.

"You're Gemma's son?" Jax nodded his head, causing her to sigh softly "Well, it's getting late and I think I'll take you up on that offer Jax Teller."

Lux followed behind him back towards his bike, where he grabbed the helmet and handed it over to her. Lux secured it onto the top of her head, before moving to straddle the back of Jax's bike and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. Jax started the bike up and quickly the two of them pulled out of the parking lot, but not without Gemma seeing. Standing outside the door of Cara Cara, a cigarette between her lips, shaking her head as she watched her son leave with Lux on the back of his bike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is chapter two and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought about it. Thanks to those that alerted and faved the story, means alot to me that so many people enjoyed chapter one. <strong>

**I was thinking of making a visual folder for this story, something I've done in the past, so let me know in a review if that would interest you readers. **

**xo**

**Charlie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Lace**

**Chapter Three**

Gemma stood in front of the office window, the blinds drawn down but turned open, as watched over the parking lot waiting for her son to pull up on his bike. Her painted lips pursed as her brown eyes swept from one side of the lot, to the other. Since seeing Lux leave on the back of Jax's motocycle last night, after she told her son to stay away from her, she wanted to make sure nothing happened. Gemma stood there for most of the morning before her son appeared on the lot, quickly parking his bike along with the others.

She moved quickly and tore the door open before her heels began to click against the concrete as she headed towards her son. When she stood before him she crossed her arms and glared towards him. Jax turned around when he knew his mother was directly behind him, before turning around and greeting her with a smile, knowing she has something to say to him.

"Hey Ma," He took off his helmet and hung it off his bike "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Cara Cara?"

Gemma shook her head "No. Don't open till 9 tonight, wanna tell me why you had Lux on the back of your bike after I told you to leave her alone?"

"I was just helping her out, her truck wasn't starting so I had the thing towed here after I took her home," Jax shrugged as he walked around his mom and walked towards the garage "You want me to leave her in the parking lot?"

"No, but I sure hope it was left at just dropping her off?"

"Yes," Jax hissed as he walked around to the office to clock in "You know she's staying in that shit hole motel?"

Gemma followed her son into the office and closed the door behind her as she watched him clock in for the day. She sighed deeply and nodded her head towards his question and could feel his blue eyes starting towards her.

"She is struggling I know that, girl seems to have more problems than a normal person should, that's why I'm getting her off the wait staff and onto the stage, to make more money."

Jax shrugged his shoulders "I might have to agree with you on that one. Well, she's coming in today before Cara Cara opens to see about her truck," Gemma rose her brow towards him and already Jax knew what was to come out of her mouth next "Yes, ma, I will behave and stay away."

"You better," Gemma pointed her finger towards him "She ain't a fucking croweater and you're not about to make her one. You know my rule. Stay away from my girls,"

"Didn't say that about Ima, or about Jade to Opie." Jax teased knowing it would rile his mother up.

Gemma rolled her eyes "Opie isn't fucking any pussy he fucking smells and Ima is a fucking bitch. Spreads her legs to anything. I know a fucking slut one when I meet them."

Jax chuckled before he walked into the garage and quickly started his day, thankful his mother didn't follow along and start again with her nagging.

**-x-x-x-**

The moment Lux woke up all the worry of her life seemed to hit her all at once. Her chest felt tight and heavy as she remembered that on top of everything else, she was now carless. After lying in bed for a while, Lux slowly rose up from scratchy sheets of her motel bed, before walking towards the bathroom. Her feet smacked agains the fadded yellow linleom of the bathroom, before she turned on the faded light. With a groan she grabbed her washcloth to clean off the smudged make-up from her face, before turning to turn on the shower. She knew better than to shower with make-up on her face, her skin would just breakout like crazy.

After a steaming hot shower, Lux walked into her hotel room with her towel wrapped around her chest, and headed into the living area of the motel room. As she was here she tried adding things that would sort of make it her own. Like; replacing the sheets, pillowcases, getting some candles and even placing a few items around the room that she's kept all her life. She didn't wanna put out too much incase she had to get out and run once again. She didn't wanna leave anything behind.

Just as she laid out the clothes she was going to wear, before needing to head down to Teller-Morrow, there was a soft knock on the room door. She stared towards it with confusion, not knowing who it could possibly be on the other end. The only ones that knew where she was staying as Luanne, Gemma and now Jax. Reaching into her bag she grabbed the gun she's kept on her, before slowing walking towards the door as another knock sounded from the door.

Her legs became a little shaky as she looked through the peephole and saw a head of blonde hair. With a confused look she reached and opened the door, Jax turning to the sound of the door opening, and his blue eyes widening as he saw Lux standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" Lux scolded with her hand clenching the towel around her body tightly.

"Your truck is at the shop, thought maybe I'd give you a ride over?" He spoke, trying hard to keep his eyes above her chest.

"Oh," Lux relaxed before opening the door wider "Uh, come on in, I just gotta get changed really quick"

Lux didn't wait for him before going back into the room. It didn't slip past Jax as he saw her slip a gun back into a bag that rested on her bedside table. He walked into the room and quickly looked around, since last night he just dropped her off, never leaving his bike. Immediately he knew of what was to the motel and what was hers. It seemed she was still living out of her suitcases, clothes strown all over the couch and floor.

From the bathroom he could hear her getting ready, as he moved to sit on the end of the bed. His blue eyes scanned the dusty, dim room and frowning at the thought that she was staying here. Jax couldn't explain it, but something about this girl intrigued him. She was beautiful, any man with eyes could see that, but she was also damaged. With the way she talked and stood, he could see that she was holding something back. A way of protecting herself no doubt.

Jax didn't sit there long before the bathroom door opened and she walked out. Her long black hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, her face free of make-up, wearing only a tshirt and shorts. She grabbed a pair of boots from the floor before slipping them on and ran towards the dresser.

"So it was easy to find the problem I'm guessing?" Lux asked as she looked through her things on the dresser. Jax stood up and walked towards her and saw jewelry placed inside a large box. It was wood with the name "Anie" carved into it. Immediately that rose a question in Jax's mind but he didn't voice it.

"Yeah, it was the battery like I thought earlier," Jax spoke as he moved to stand beside her, smelling the soft scent of her coconut shampoo. He groaned slightly as he felt his cock harden.

"Well, I really appreciate it," She looked towards him as she slipped a necklace on around her neck "I don't know what I'd do it that truck finally died on me."

"You're welcome, darlin'" He smiled. He coughed and pushed away from the dresser "Ready?"

Lux nodded her head before throwing her bag over her shoulder and following after Jax out of the motel room and closing the door tightly behind her. She followed behind him back towards the bike and whispered a soft "thank you" as she took the helmet from his hands and straddled onto the back of his bike. Jax smiled as he felt her arms tighten around his waist as he started the bike and pulled out of the motel drive way.

**-x-x-x-**

Jadesat at the picnic table outside the Teller-Morrow garage as she watched Jac working on her car, a cigarette placed between her fingers as her green eyes watched him. She'd only been sitting there for about twenty minutes after they'd arrived back at the garage. From behind her she heard the sound of a car pulling up and looked over her shoulder to see Gemma's Cadillac pulling into the parking lot. She smiled towards the woman as she walked across the parking lot. When Gemma saw her she couldn't help the small smile that turned up at the corner of her lips. Since her talk with her son this morning she was hoping to now have a chat with Lux,

"What are you doing here?" Gemma asked the girl as she walked towards her.

"Jax is almost done with the truck, he picked me up and now I'm just waiting for him" Lux smiled before taking a long drag of the cigarette.

Gemma pursed her lips and nodded her head "My son sure is a gentleman,"

Gemma looked across the lot towards her son and shook her head, before moving to sit down beside Lux.

"Jax tells me he also drove you home last night?" Gemma asked looking towards her "Is that all he did for you?"

Lux stared towards the woman, "Uh, yeah. He was just helping out. Mother's usually don't try and get into their sons sex life?"

"You don't know me, darlin'. I protect my family. I don't know you and now you're interacting with my family."

Lux frowned and glared towards the woman "I work for you, Gemma. And I didn't sleep with Jax, not that it's any of your damn business"

Lux threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out before walking away from Gemma. Jax heard a shout and looked over to see Lux walking quickly away from his mother. He cursed under his breath as he watched Lux walk off the lot. He rolled his eyes and cleaned off his hands with his rag before walking towards his mother, his blue eyes starting to fill with anger and agitation.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jax shouted towards his mother as he walked towards the picnic table where his mother sat.

"Nothing," Gemma shrugged before lighting cigarette "Just tried to get the know the girl is all. Not my fault she got a little bitchy"

Jax rolled his eyes again knowing his mother was most likely lying. His eyes scanned over the parking lot trying to find Lux but didn't see her. A feeling wormed it way into his chest, not really knowing what it was he was feeling, before he turned back around and headed back into the garage.

Lux folded her arms across her chest as she walked down the street of downtown Charming. She felt the anger bubbeling in her chest as she walked, her black hair fanning back behind her as he wind blew past her. She wasn't Gemma's biggest fan, but she sure did have a little respect for the woman.

When she got to the end of the road, she turned into a diner and took a seat at a booth, and move to grab a menu that was tucked in the condiment tray at the end of the table. She sat down and scanned over the menu, trying to find the cheapest item on the menu, knowing she couldn't afford anything else. She heard someone sit across from her and she looked up to see Jade smiling towards her.

"Hey," She smiled, forgetting all about the menu before her "What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast with the family," She pointed towards a table behind Lux. When Lux turned around and looked to see two children sitting a table with a larger gentleman. From the kutte that was on her back she knew he belonged to the same club as Jax "What about you?"

"Waiting for the truck to get done, got hungry" Lux lied before looking back towards Jade.

Jade nodded her head "You wanna come over for dinner tonight? A few of the guys from the cub are coming so it's sort of a family get together with a few friends,"

Lux hesitated, but quickly the look on Jade's face let her know, she really didn't have a say in the matter. She smiled and nodded her head once, before Jade got up and stood from the table.

"I'll text you the address, you're not working at the club tonight are you?" Jade asked as she stood up

"No, day off tonight." Lux smiled

"Alright awesome. I'll text you, see you tonight" Jade walked back towards the table where her family waited and Lux watched as she bent down and kissed him sweetly on the lips before they all left.

Lux frowned before turning back to the menu and looked through it again, her stomach growling from not eating for the last three nights. She sat and relaxed as she placed in her order and ate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is chapter three. more of a filler than anything, but it's better than nothing. please leave a review letting me know how you think of the chapter, and those visuals I spoke of in the last note, are up and there for you all to see. thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves. <strong>

**xo **

**Charlie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Lace**

**Chapter Four**

Lux sighed deeply as she walked back towards Teller-Morrow, hoping to God that her truck was finally done. She wasn't in the mood for another run in with Gemma and just wanted to go home before going over to dinner at Jade's tonight. When she stepped onto the lot, more people seemed to be crowded at the front of the clubhouse, Lux's green eyes scanned over the lot when she saw Jax. He was the only garage door open, with her truck parked right out front as he was bent over working on it.

Walking across the lot she moved to stand beside him, leaning against the side. Jax could feel someone standing beside him and slowly pulled up to see Lux's emerald eyes staring down towards him. A smile spread across his face as he reached for the cloth in his pocket and wiped the grease from his hand.

"Hey," He smiled "Saw you leave earlier, didn't think you'd be coming back,"

"Just went and had some coffee and breakfast," Lux shrugged "How is she? Drivable yet?"

Jax nodded his head "Yeah. Did the battery change and gave it a nice tune up, along with an oil change. Should drive like new now." Jax stepped back and closed the hood of the car "In a few months come back and we'll do the oil change again and make sure everything is working ok,"

"Great," Lux began to reach into her purse for her wallet "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Jax spoke, watching as the woman before him froze and turned back to him with a confused look on her face. She swept her long ebony hair from her face as she stared back towards him.

"I can't _not _pay for this, Jax. I have to do something. I'm not one to have free-bee's and giveaways. I'm not a charity case."

"Never said you were, darlin'," Jax chuckled "My mom's girls get a special discount. First check is free, second one is half off, and the third is back to full price"

Lux narrowed her eyes towards Jax and had a feeling he was lying, but secretly she wasn't one to fight over something free. It was really an act. Dropping her wallet back into her purse, Lux walked over to the side of the truck and dropped her purse into the open window before turning towards Jax.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Lux asked as she looked towards him "Everyone else has either been...difficult…" Lux sighed referring to Gemma earlier "But you...you've given me a ride home and now fixing my car, why?"

"A guy can't be nice?" Lux shook her head, crossing her arms at her chest, giving Jax a nice view of her chest "Honestly just wanted to help. Mother taught me well enough to know not to leave a girl stranded in the middle of the night,"

Lux smiled towards him and muttered a small thank you before taking the keys from Jax. She got behind the wheel of her truck before pulling out of the parking spot and down the main street of Charming. Jax watched her go, the same feeling sitting in his chest as before. He knew what it meant, and wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

**-x-x-x-**

After a quick shower, thanks to the California heat causing her body to sweat more than usually, Lux walked out and stood in front of the dresser inside the motel room, picking out a pair of black jean cutoffs and a tank top that hugged the curves of her body. After grabbing a button up plaid and throwing it over her shirt, Lux brushed back her unruly black hair before applying makeup to her face.

Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she moved to slip on her favorite pair of black chelsea boots. Tonight was Lux's first official gathering with anyone in Charming. She'd been here for nearly two months and finally she was getting out of her motel room besides work and eating at the diner. Slipping on a few rings, and her mothers necklace, she grabbed her bag before heading out towards her truck.

It didn't take long for Lux to find Jade and Opie's home. Bikes lined the road outside the house and driveway. Parking down the street, Lux made her way up the drive and towards the house before knocking softly on the door. She waited no more than a few minutes outside in the humid air before someone opened the door. Lux smiled nervously when she saw Opie standing on the other side.

"Hey, come on in" He stepped to the side before opening the door open wider.

Lux could hear the loud noise of chatter, along with music and the smell of the smoke. She looked around and saw nothing but men in leather and women slinging beer. _Might have well of done it at the club_, Lux thought. Spotting Jade through the opening of the kitchen, she walked forward and smiled, but it quickly went away when she saw Gemma standing in front of Jade.

"You finally came!" Jade spoke happily before walking towards Lux and wrapping her arms around the brunette "We were worried you wouldn't,"

"We?" Lux spoke, knowing all too well by the look on Gemma's face, the older woman wasn't all to happy about seeing her. But she wasn't going to let it show that it was bothering her.

"Of course," Jade walked over towards the counter and poured a glass of red wine before handing it over "Welcome to the first family gathering,"

"Thanks," Lux perked up when she saw wine being passed towards her. It had been forever, it felt like, since she'd had a glass. _And red is my favorite_.

Lux stood awkwardly in the kitchen as everyone around seemed to fall easily back into their conversations. Not really knowing anyone besides Jade and Gemma. Pushing off from the counter, Lux slowly made her way out of the kitchen and stepped outside with her pack tight in her grasp.

Taking a seat on the back step, Lux quickly lit a cigarette and took a long drag, before blowing the smoke into the humid air. She sat alone for a while in silence before she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Turning around quickly, she saw Jax walking towards her with a beer in his grasp. She smiled towards him as he moved along to sit down beside her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked, before grabbing his own packet of cigarettes.

"Not really a...party type of person," She spoke softly, before bringing the cigarette back to her lips

"Yeah, we're a lot to take in," Jax chuckled softly as he lit his cigarette and looked towards Lux

"It's not you guys, just...never been good around people." She shrugs "I'm sure you're all a lot of fun,"

Jax chuckled softly before nodding his head and taking a drag from the cigarette before taking a sip of his beer. They both sat in silence, before Lux stubbed out the butt of her cigarette into the concrete of the back steps. She turned towards Jax and saw him staring towards her, and she couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks as she turned away quickly.

"So, what brings you to Charming. My mother said you came into the club after you came rolling into town."

"Needed a new start," Lux shrugged "Life I used to have wasn't exactly healthy... literally placed my finger randomly on a map and it landed on this pretty little town."

Jax started towards her "Regretting that decision yet?"

"Well, I'm still broke as fuck. I'm barely making it by week to week and I'm living in a shit motel that I swear is also a brothel," She took a sip of her wine "Oh, yeah. I'm living the life right now."

Jax's brows pulled tightly together as he watched her. He could see her fidgeting with the stem of the wine glass in her hands, her leg bouncing slightly. He could see, what looked to be, roses tattooed on the side of her hip that made it's way down her thigh, peeking through the bottom of her shorts. Her long black hair moved down her back in waves and Jax wanted nothing more than to grab to it tightly as she moaned his name. He bit his lower lip as his blue eyes scanned over her body, feeling his jeans tighten as he sat beside her.

"Stop looking at me like that," Lux spoke softly as she stared forward out towards the backyard.

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna fuck me," Lux spoke as her green eyes looked towards Jax, holding his gaze as she stared back towards him.

"And what's so bad about that?" He chuckled, the charm vibrating off his body before he moved closer to her "Maybe I want to."

Lux shook her head "No, you don't. You don't want to get mixed in with a girl like me. I'd only break your heart, pretty boy,"

"You're so sure you'd be doing the heartbreaking, darlin'?" Jax asked

Lux looked towards him and felt her heart beat hard against her chest. His eyes darkened as he stared back towards her, she knew it was his charm that was making her feel like this. But she forced herself to look away and back down towards her legs. She could feel the blush traveling up her body, and from the soft chuckle leaving his lips, Lux knew Jax had noticed.

"According to your mother….I need to stay far away from you….even though she already thinks you've been in my pants…"

"Is that why you nearly ran out of the lot?" Lux looked towards him again and Jax felt his heart stop for a moment as he looked into her green eyes. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips "What did she say to you"

Lux shrugged her shoulders "Just wondering why you took me home the other day, how long you stayed, if you and I fucked. I knew that's what she was looking for. I told her my sex life was none of her business and left."

"Shit, I'm sorry" Jax apologized "My mother likes to stick her nose in shit she's got no business sticking her nose in"

From behind them a door opened and Lux turned to look over and see a tall blonde woman walking towards them. When she got closer, Lux could see that it was Ima. She'd rolled her eyes as she woman wobbled on the heels she was wearing towards Jax.

"Jax," She spoke, her high pitched nasally voice sending shivers of disgust down Lux's back, as Jax turned around towards the voice calling his name.

Ima walked around and moved to sit beside Jax, practically on his lap, and draping her arm around him. Lux shook her head and reached for another cigarette.

"Why don't you come back to the party," Ima whined while pressing herself against him. Jax tried to move out of the woman's arms, but it seemed every time he moved, she dug her nails in deeper "Please,"

"Ima, I'm kinda having a conversation right now."

Lux couldn't help but chuckle, because of the fact he sounded like he was reprimanding a child.

Ima scuffed slightly and glared towards Lux "What? With this tramp? She's nothing Jax, come on, why don't we head out and continue the party with just us,"

Getting up quickly from her seat, Lux left the two of them, not wanting to sit there and listen to Ima any more. She heard the blonde call after her, throwing in some more insults, as she walked through the sliding doors. Lux took a few deep breaths before walking through the crowd that formed in the living room. She felt her blood rushing through her veins at the thought of Ima. She never got along with her since she started working at Cara Cara. But she never acted back, wanting to change the habits that seemed to always have her running away at one point.

"Lux!" Jade shouted for her "Come 'ere,"

The woman waved her over, causing Lux's quick escape to be ruined. She sighed softly and walked towards the woman, before another glass of wine was shoved in her hand.

"I saw you talking to Jax," She smiled, her words slurring slightly "What did you two talk about?"

"Why do I feel like everyone in this town wants to know my business?" Lux sighed heavily

"Cause it's a small town, and it's better me asking then Gemma," Jade bumped her arm slightly "Come on, tell me."

"Nothing of importance," Lux spoke as her eyes looked out the back window and her heart sank as she saw Ima straddling Jax's waist as they made out on the back porch "I'm going to go."

"What, no," Jade stepped forward "Please stay, don't leave me,"

"I need to go, Jade" Lux set down her drink and quickly grabbed her things, practically running out the door.

Jade stood there with a frown as she watched the woman go before turning around, Ima and Jax catching her quickly. She glared out toward them and angrily through Lux's drink into the sink, shattering the glass. She's known Jax since they were kids, and really hated it when something good was placed in front of him and he always ended up fucking it up.

"Hey, darlin" Opie spoke, stepping up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck "What are you doin?"

"Cleaning up," She spoke angrily, her eyes still watching Ima and Jax "I think you need to go and get your friend before he turns our back porch into a fucking pornofest"

Opie pulled away from her slightly and chuckled when he saw Jax "Leave him, be….he's a grown ass man, baby."

"Still, don't like it so go and do it," She turned in his arms "Please,"

Opie knew better than to argue with his wife. He nodded his head once before bending down and kissing her softly and making his way out of the back. When he opened the sliding door, Ima pulled away from Jax and smirked towards Opie.

"Why don't you get going, I'm sure there's someone else you can….entertain in there," Opie spoke

"I'm here with Jax,"

"And this is my house so do as I say,"

Ima sighed heavily before getting up and walking back into the house. Jax stood up and readjusted himself before turning towards his best friend.

"Having a little fun out here, I see" Opie chuckled "Fair warning though, the wife has it out for you."

"Jade? Why?"

Opie shrugged "I don't know. I think it has to do with the fact that Lux ran out of here so damn quickly. Saw them talking in the kitchen before she bolted"

Jax's eyes shot towards the window that looked into the kitchen and saw Jad standing before it, her arms crossed her her chest as she shook her head and glared towards him. Jax already knew what that meant. He internally cursed himself before turning away from her. He knew that meant Lux had seen.

He wasn't with her, so it didn't matter. _So then why the fuck is guilt started to set deeply within my chest?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review with your thoughtsconcerns/questions. I'll be happy to ask. **

**xo**

**Charlie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson Lace**

**Chapter Five**

Lux groaned as she saw another shitty tip sitting on the table that had just left. Over a hundred dollars of bottle service and only a ten dollar tip. Lux reached and slapped her hand down hard against the table and the dollar bill before turning away.

It was only nine at night and tonight was Lux's first night on stage. She was playing barmaid for only a few hours before Luanne would give her the spot. She smiled towards Jade as she set the tray on top of the bar.

"Another shit day?" Jade spoke as she leaned towards Lux. Lux's only reply was a nod before splitting the ten dollars with Jade. "God damn it. If this is what bartending is going to turn out to be, I might have to join you on the stage"

Lux laughed "It does make better money. Trust me. If you only have to show your tits for a couple hundred…."

"Opie would have a fucking stroke if I got on that stage. Plus, my tits are too big - even for a stripper,"

Lux's green eyes went towards her friends chest and couldn't help but agree. If Lux was considered large, then Jade was on a whole new level. Time ticked by slowly and the club began to fill. Lux smiled towards Luanne as the woman walked towards her, and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"You ready darlin?" Luanne spoke pulling the young girl away from the counter and towards the back rooms, "You get your own dressing room, each girl does, you can decorate it any way you want. You get a starters outfit package, but after that, you have to provide your own. On theme nights you have to come up with your own costume, but those happen for Halloween, Valentine's day and St. Patricks Day."

Lux nodded her head as she followed Luanne "Ok, that seems reasonable"

"You're going on after Lyla" Luanne pulled a key from her back pocket and unlocked the door they walked towards. It was painted black wooden door with a blank name plate on it. "And this is the room,"

Luanne turned on the light and it was a small room, not bigger than a walk in closet that had a vanity on the back wall and a couch across from it. Lux walked in and looked around. The dark purple walls she knew immediately she was going to keep. Also knew the large mirror and black vanity was going to stay. Whomever was in here before her had good taste, and she was grateful for that.

"Need anything?" Luanne asked

"No, everything seems perfect. Can I come in on the weekdays to fix it up?" Luanne nodded her head "And the starter kit?"

"In the closet. There is a crimson corset and black bra set." Luanne smiled "I think you're going to do perfect here at Cara Cara, darlin'. You'll get a call when its the five minute warning."

**-x-x-x-**

Lux stood in front of the mirror and smiled as she finished the final touches of her makeup. Her long black hair was curled around her face and her make-up was dark and smoky to match the crimson lace corset set she was wearing. Walking over to the couch she put her nude stockings on and clipping them to the end of her garter belt.

Her hands skimmed of the side of her corset, loving the feel of the boning against her body. There was a soft knock on her door and she turned around over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Jade. The brunette let out a soft whistle as she walked into the room.

"Well, hot damn. Where do I order the lap dance?" She laughed as she walked in "You look hot. And a good thing too cause Jax is out there with some of the boys,"

Lux turned away from her vanity and looked towards Jade "What are they doing here?"

"Using the club as a meet up place with some associates" Jade shrugged "Gemma didn't let on too much and neither did Opie. But then again something tells me I don't wanna know,"

"Well," Lux sighed deeply "Thanks for the heads up, doll"

The small ring sounded in the room, giving Lux her five minute warning before she grabbed her shoes and stepped out into the hallway. Jade let out another cat call when she was the back of the set, leaving everything bare, including her ass.

**-x-x-x-**

Jax walked away from the bar with a beer tight in his grasp before he moved towards the table where Opie, Chibs and Clay waited. His eyes scanned around Cara Cara floor and couldn't spot Lux any where. He saw Jade disappear down the back hallway and couldn't even go to ask her, not that he was back on her good side since the party a few days ago.

He looked towards the stage and saw Lyla walk off, her chest covered with the money thrown on the stage, before she walked out the door. He took a seat down beside Opie before taking a drink of his beer and sighing hard.

"Can't find your girl?" Opie spoke leaning towards his friend "I can ask Jade if she's here today?"

Jax looked towards him "She's not my girl."

"That look on your face says otherwise, man" Opie chuckled, before bringing his drink to his lips "You got that look on your face when you see something you want,"

Jax smirked slightly as the music started to play again and he sat back in his chair. Just then the Irish walked in, causing Chibs and Claw to stand and follow them to the back room. Opie and Jax stayed outside to act as cover in case something were to go wrong. 'And please give a warm Cara Cara welcome to our new lovely, Lux Marie'

Jax's head snapped towards the front stage as he heard Luanne over the speaker and his blue eyes widened as he saw Lux step off onto the stage dressed in a tight corset and garter set. He watched as her hips moved and her body danced against the pole, causing his jeans to grow tighter and tighter with each second. His eyes never left her body and at one point her eyes met with his.

She wrapped her arms around behind her around the pole and slid down, her green eyes locked with Jax's blues. She bit her lip before turning around and showed her back, before slowly untying the lace of the corset and letting it fall, before turning to look over her shoulder towards Jax.

A small smirk crossed her painted lips before she finished off her set, the dollars collecting on her at her feet. Once it was over she bent over and collected the cash and disappeared down the back curtain.

Opie leaned over towards Jax "Sure about her not being your girl? Cause now your face isn't the only one giving you away"

Jax looked down towards his lap and cursed before he reached to adjust himself "Fuck,"

"Go and talk to her," Opie shook his head as he finished off his drink "I got this covered,"

Jax looked towards Opie before nodding his head and downing the rest of his beer before getting up and walking towards the back room. When he got through the back hall he walked down the hallway and came upon her door, it was left wide open. She was standing with her back to the door and counting the cash as she sat at the vanity, a smile on her lips. He leaned against the doorway and watched her, still on just the thong of her outfit, her stocking stretched up her long legs.

Jax could see the finer detail of the tattoo on her right hip, a large dream catcher along her tanned skin, nested with flowers and butterflies. He licked his lower lip and stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, soft so she wouldn't hear. Her back was left exposed to him, scars along her shoulder and lower back, his brows knitted tightly with concern on how she got them. He cleared his throat, catching her attention. She turned around to look at him over her shoulder.

"What are you doing back here?" Lux spoke, "Not get enough of a show out there?"

Jax shook his head, not being able to stop his eyes as they scanned down her body. Lux couldn't help but blush, and crossed her legs as she stood in front of him. She wasn't going to bother covering up, he'd already seen her topless. Jax spotted the tattoo the sat right at the center of her ribcage, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it as he moved up her chest.

"I wanted to talk with you," Jax spoke as his eyes reached up to hers.

Lux reached behind her and slipped on her robe before taking a seat on the vanity chair and turning around to face Jax as she took a seat.

"Wanna free lap dance or something, Teller?" Lux smirked towards him "Mine are pretty expensive."

"Nah," He shook his head and chuckled nervously before moving to take a seat across from her on the couch "I wanted to uh..."

Jax couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He looked up towards Lux and groaned again as his pants grew tighter. He ran his hand over his face before looking back up towards her. Lux bit her bottom lip before she stood up and walked towards Jax, pushing on his shoulder and moving to straddle his waist.

"You wanted to talk," She tipped his chin towards her as she moved to stare towards him "So talk,"

Jax swallowed nervously and groaned as she moved to sit on his waist, feeling her grind down against him. His hands moved to grab her waist to stop her movements, and she smiled towards him.

"Wanted to finish our conversation at the party,"

"Sure you didn't wanna finish the conversation you were having with Ima?" Lux chuckled and moved to place her hands flat on Jax's chest, moving them slow, down against him.

Jax looked up towards her and shook his head "I don't wanna finish anything with her,"

"I'm not one who shares, Jax" Lux moved down and kissed along his neck, before pulling back again and whispering in his ear "I've wanted you since I saw you, Jax. But like I said, I'm not the kind of girl you wanna get mixed up with."

Jax fisted her hair in his hand before pulling her back so that she was looking down towards him "And I'm not the kind of man, darlin'."

"What about Gemma?" Lux spoke softly

"Doesn't matter" Jax moved his hand down to untie her robe and push it back from her body, having it fall softly to the floor in a pool of satin

Lux shook her head and quickly moved from his lap and grabbed her robe off the floor and covered herself up quickly. She snapped out of the lust filled haze, as she tied the rope quickly around her waist. Jax looked up towards her confused as she moved away from him.

"I can't do this again, I can't…" She shook her head as she moved around the room

"I always seem to get myself in this fucking situation and it always fucks me over,"

"Darlin," Jax stood up and walked towards her, gently grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him

"I...I think you should go, Jax" Lux stepped out of his arms and away from him "You should go,"

Jax looked towards her and didn't like the haunted look her saw in her emerald green eyes. She was somewhere far away and he wanted nothing more than to snap her back towards him. He didn't know why. He'd barely known the girl and already she was snaking her way into his heart and head. The only other woman that was able to do this was Tara.

"Lux," He stepped towards her and watched her flinch back away from him.

"P-please, just...just go…" She started towards him and he slowly backed away from Lux and helplessly watched as she closed in on herself. Jax backed out of the room completely before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter five for you dolls. I left an image of what Lux wore on stage on my profile. Please leave a review with your thoughts they really help me if I'm doing a good job or not. Please do. Also thank you for the last chapter reviews, faves, and follows.<strong>

**xo**

**Charlie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Crimson Lace**

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks went by since Lux and Jax talked in her dressing room, if that's what you want to call it. Almost every night Lux would dance at the club, making good money, and trying to avoid Jax in the process. The MC has been using Cara Cara for a lot of meetings, meaning they saw a lot of each other during those fourteen days.

Jax watched as Lux seemed to close in on herself. She was away from everyone else, not interacting, and any time he tried to talk to her, she'd push away and walk back toward the dressing rooms. He couldn't explain it. How in only a month or so this girl had gotten to him. Wormed her way into his mind and made him worry like crazy about her. Jax hadn't felt like this since he was with Tara in high school. A part of him hated it, and the other part wanted nothing more than to take Lux into his arms and hold her tightly.

It was another night in Charming where Jax walked into Cara Cara, for once not on the mission of doing business for the MC. Behind the bar he saw Jade, just the woman he was wanting to talk to. If there was any one Lux wasn't closing herself off from, it was Jade. Opie had told Jax how close the two women have gotten, and how maybe Jade would know what's going on with the brunette beauty.

Jax took a seat at the bar, and almost immediately, Jade came walking towards him. She set an empty glass in front of him before pouring some of his favorite beer inside. He smiled towards her before taking a sip from the glass, and then looking up towards her.

"Have you talked to Lux lately?" Jax spoke softly

Jade sighed heavily "If you're asking if I know why she's been acting so weird and shut off lately, the answer is no."

Jax cursed low beneath his breath "She freaked out on me in the dressing room one day. One second she's straddling me and telling me she wants me - and the next she's freaking out and telling me to leave. I-I don't know what's going on with her and she won't talk to me."

"Since when do you care if a girl wants you or not?" Jade spoke, her tone slightly harsh "Lux isn't Ima or one of these other skanks. If you hadn't noticed the girl is kind of fucked up, and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Jax nodded his head and took another taste of beer "I know"

Jax remembers to the scars he saw along the tanned skin of Lux's back. How it looked like the girl had been through war and back, leaving behind the darkness in her skin. Jax didn't speak to Jade, as she walked away to attend to another customer at the end of the bar. As he looked up, his eyes met Lux's retrieving figure as she clasped to a man hand and pulled him towards the booths where the girls gave the lap dances. His chest felt tight as he watched her flirt and touch the man, pressing her scantily clad body against his.

The blue on the lace lingerie left little to the imagination as it sat against her dark skin. His blue eyes scanned of her body and growled with jealousy as the man walked up closer to her and placed his hand on her ass, pulling her hips against his. Jax didn't keep his eyes off her till they disappeared behind the beaded curtain that led back to the booths. Jax wasn't stupid. He knew more than just lap dances happened back there.

Lux knew Jax was watching her. For the past two weeks her nights have been filled with nightmares. Which aren't unusual at all. But the fact that his face was replaced with Jax's shook her to her core. She wasn't going to fall back into her old steps. She wasn't going to allow herself to ruin another place, and having to run off again. She was lucky to finally get away from him the first time, she wasn't going to add another face to the other of which she was scared of.

She gripped the hand of the unknown gentleman as she pulled him towards the private booths. He's paid handsomely for a lap dance. A part of her was thankful because this was just another payment to get out of that damn hotel room. She shuddered when she felt his hand on her ass as they passed through the beaded curtains. She hated giving lap dances, because most of the time the men always wanted more. Lux was never one to do that, but didn't make it any easier.

"God you are….sexy," The man moaned as he moved to sit on the small booth bench.

Lux rolled her eyes as she moved to turn on the music, and before she even turned around to face him, the act was on. She bit her lip as she slowly walked towards him, making sure the exaggerate the movement of her lips, before she stood between the man's legs. It seemed whenever she danced she zoned out. Probably wise. She moved her ass against his groin and internally groaned in disgust as she felt his pencil dick against her ass.

"I want you so bad," He moaned before grabbing her hips and keeping her against his lap. She tried to giggle and play it off, as she tried to move out of his arms. But to no avail, she wasn't able to move.

"How about I give you the rest of the dance, baby?" Lux spoke trying to not sound panicked in her voice as his grip grew tighter and his hands moved to the band of her lingerie.

"I'd rather we move onto something else," He groaned before quickly grabbing her waist and flipping her over.

Lux let out a scream as she was suddenly pinned down to the bench, quickly fighting against him as she grabbed at her outfit, ripping the lace. Jax's head snapped towards the archway of the private booths when he heard the scream. It took him a second to even register if that was what he in fact heard. When he looked towards Jade her saw her looking towards the same area, and he knew that it wasn't his imagination. When another horrific scream sounded from the back, Jax shot up from his chair and reached across the club.

Earlier Chibs and Opie had joined him, and soon the two were racing up behind him. Jax grabbed the door of the room where he could hear the struggled , before ripping it open. What he saw before him sent his rage through the roof. Lux was pinned against the bench, her set ripped from her body as the man held her down. Jax reached forward and grabbed the man off her, before slamming him against the wall, and quickly punching him continuously in the face.

Opie came in behind him and gently grabbed Lux from the floor, using his arms to shield her as he carried her out of the room. Her hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she clung to Opie's body. Jade jogged down the hall and gasped when she saw Lux. Her hand covered her mouth in horror when she saw the state the young girl was left in.

She followed her husband back into Lux's dressing room and quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around the shaking girls frame. Once Jade had her covered up, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her tightly.

"I'm going to help, Jax. Stay with her." Opie spoke before leaving the room and going back towards the booths. It was eerily silent when he walked back into the room. Jax was left pacing back and forth in the room as Chib stood in front of the man, his face bloody and clearly unconscious.

"How do we handle this?" Opie sighed as he walked into the room.

"I don't know," Chibs sighed "I'm sure once the asshole wakes up he's going to want to press charges against Jax."

"Not going to happen. Get him out of here, take him to the club house and we'll deal with him there" Jax instructed "We promised my mom that nothing would happen to her girls, and we're going to make sure we keep that promise,"

Chib nodded his head, before Jax walked past Opie and out of the room. Opie grabbed his best friends bicep and held him to stop, before turning to look down towards him.

"She's in the dressing room with Jade," Opie spoke "She's pretty shaken up,"

Jax nodded his head before turning and heading back down the hall and towards her dressing room. The moment he began towards the room he could hear her cries and somewhere deep within his chest began to hurt as he heard the anguish in her cries. When Jax moved to stand in the doorway, he saw Lux holding tightly to Jade's chest as she cried. Jade's brown eyes snapped up towards him and she smiled sadly towards him as he moved to kneel down beside Lux.

He reached forward slowly and caressed her arm, before pulling her towards him. Lux's green eyes opened widely before she moved to cling to him. Jax wrapped his arms around her, and was shocked by her reaction, since the past few weeks they have barely spoken to each other.

"I've got you. Don't worry," Jax whispered softly in her ear as she began to slowly calm down in his arms.

**-x-x-x-**

Jax held tightly onto Lux as she slowly calmed down in his arms, slowly falling asleep. When it came time for the club to close, he carried her out to her truck with the help of Jade, and planned on taking her back to his place. There was no way he was leaving her alone. Not after a night like tonight. Jax handed his keys over to Opie, before getting behind the wheel of Lux's truck and driving to his place. The ride was silent, besides the small noises she made her her sleep.

When Jax pulled into his driveway, he carried her through the front door and back towards his bedroom, gently laying her across the bed, bringing the blankets to cover over her body. Jax seemed to wince when he saw the bruises already starting to form on her body. With a deep and heavy sigh, he moved to sit beside her, pulling out a cigarette and quickly lighting it, taking a long hard drag before blowing the smoke into the air.

The house sat in silence as the two were on the bed. Jax slowly smoked his cigarette and looked down to see his knuckles were bloody and busted. He slowly stood from the bed before walking into the bathroom and getting cleaned up. He didn't know it, but the moment Jax stood from the bed, he woke Lux. She slowly woke up and looked around the room, confusion over taking her body. _This isn't my room_. Panic started to set in at the flashes from the night flooded her mind. Jax heard the small whimper from the bedroom and opened the bathroom door to see Lux was awake.

He rushed towards her when he saw that she was panicking. Jax moved to wrap his arms around her and softly whisper in her ear how she was safe, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Lux seemed to relax in his arms as he held her.

"H-How did I get here?" Lux whispered, her voice rough and broken.

Jax pushed back and brushed away her ebony hair and looked down towards her.

"Drove your truck here. You're at my place."

Lux sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair "Thank you,"

Jax bit his lower lip before looking towards her "What happened?"

She shakes her head "I don't even know. One second I'm giving the guy a dance, and the next I'm slammed onto the bench fighting him off."

"Did he…I mean he didn't…." Jax couldn't even say the world. Just thought of someone hurting her like angered him all over again.

"No." Lux whispered softly "But I'm sure if you hadn't come along, it would've happened."

"Fuck," Jax ran his hands over his face, trying to keep his anger at bay

"Thank you, Jax" Lux whispered softly from beside him "I don't know where I would be if you hadn't come to stop him."

"I would never let something happen to you, as long as I'm there," Jax spoke, Lux's heart racing as she heard the truth in his words.

"Thank you," Lux speaks softly. They both sat in silence for a while before she spoke again "C-can I stay here?"

Jax looked towards her and nodded his head "Of course"

"W-Will you hold me?" She whimpered

Jax couldn't speak, he just nodded his head. Slowly Jax stripped out of his kutte, jeans and shirt before getting into bed beside her. The moment Jax laid beside her, Lux moved to lay beside his side. Her arm wrapped around his waist and held to him tightly as Jax pulled the covers over their bodies. Slowly and gently he run his fingers through her dark hair, pressing his lips against his her forehead as they laid there. Jax looked down and watched as she softly fell asleep in his arms, her arms holding to him tightly, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Picture of Lux's outfit on profile<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Crimson Lace**

**Chapter Seven**

Slowly Lux began to wake up and the first thing she noticed how hot she felt. Her body slightly clammy from the body beside her, not to use to another being beside her in bed. Lux rose her head from Jax's chest and looked around the room in confusion before pushing back her long unruly hair and pulling her robe tighter against her body. Her green eyes scanned over his bare chest, before settling on his peaceful face. Reaching forward she lightly touched his cheek and saw his face scrunch up slightly, before settling back to his peaceful state.

Easily Lux was able to remove herself from Jax's hold before she reached and grabbed his shirt from the ground and threw it over her body, after taking off her robe. Her feet padded against the carpeted floor and looked around Jax's placed before quickly finding the bathroom. After taking care of her morning business and rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash, Lux walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets to try and find something to cook with.

Twenty minutes later Jax woke up to the smell of bacon and cinnamon. He looked around the room in confusion, looking over to where Lux's body was lying to see her robe left behind on the side of the bed. Jax slowly rose from the bed and slipped on a pair of sweats before walking towards the front of the house where the kitchen was stationed.

Jax was surprised to walk into his kitchen and see Lux standing at the stove in nothing but his white reaper tshirt, her long black curly hair down her back as she cooked breakfast. Folding his arms across his toned chest, Jax watched on as she hummed to herself, as she flipped the french toast on the stove.

"Well, ain't this something nice?" Jax spoke with a smile on his lips, causing Lux to jump and turn around to see him, blush covering her cheeks.

"M-Morning," She said after a moment, the blush never leaving her cheeks "I didn't know how to say thank you really, a-about last night…"

"You don't have to thank me, darlin'," Jax stepped forward and walked to move towards her, "But I am never a man to turn down a home cooked meal,"

Lux smiled towards him before turning around to turn off the stove, and making a plate of food for him, and turning around to hand them to him. Jax took the plate and moved to sit at the same table against the back kitchen window, as Lux went into the fridge and pulled out the bottle of juice tucked inside before placing it on the table. After making a plate for herself, Lux took a seat across from Jax, who was already eating the breakfast she has made.

"Fuck, this is amazing," Jax moaned softly, before reaching forward and pouring himself a glass to drink "Haven't had a good meal in a long ass time,"

"You're more than welcome, actually miss cooking," Lux spoke softly as she cut up her food, before taking a few bites.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their meals, Lux not helping to catch a glance at Jax any moment she could, and Jax doing the same. After she was finished, Lux wiped her mouth before standing up and moving to clean up. Jax watched her for a moment before doing the same, moving up behind her as she washed dishes, moving around her to place the dishes in the sink. Lux stiffened for a moment, but relaxed when she felt his hands on her waist.

"You doing ok?" Jax asked softly as he stepped closer to her and felt his chest against her back. Lux could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she stood there and did the dishes.

"Y-Yeah." She let out a heavy breath "I really appreciate what you did, Jax."

"I told you, I don't let anything bad happen to my mom's girls. I'm going to protect you, ok?"

Lux set down the dishes and rag down before turning around to face him, her ass now pressing against the edge of the sink as she looked up towards him. Her hands rested easily on her chest as she smiled up towards him.

"I know, but I've been in this industry for a long time, and you are the first man I've known to stop anything happening to a girl like me,"

Jax looked down towards her, brushing back her hair softly, his blue eyes scanning over her face "What happened to you?"

Her brows knit tightly together "W-What do you mean?"

"Every time I'm talking with you, you speak of 'a girl like you,' and how I shouldn't be with you. What the fuck did you go through,"

Lux shook her head and moved to step out of his reach "Don't wanna worry that pretty face of yours, Jax. Don't want you feeling sorry for me and giving me pity,"

Jax held onto her waist tighter and pressed her against the counter harder as his eyes stared down towards her intensely. Lux's heart beat hard against her chest, she thought Jax would feel it with how close he was standing there.

"I don't know you, Jax." Lux spoke softly "I'm not just going to tell you shit about me and what I've done to get here."

"I'm not some innocent little school boy, Lux. Nothing can scare me." Jax licked his lower lip and shook his head as his downcast slightly, before looking back up towards her "I don't know what the hell it is about you, but something is telling me to protect you and keep you close. I can feel it in my damn gut,"

Lux gasped slightly, before looking away from him as tears started to pool in her green eyes "You can't, Jax. You just can't. I'm not worth protecting."

"Stop saying shit like that and tell me why. Give me a damn good reason to leave you alone and I'll do it." Jax grabbed cheek and had her look up towards him "Tell me right now, that you don't feel anything when we're together, and a good damn reason for me to leave you alone,"

Lux whimpered slightly and tried to find some sort of way to form the sentences to tell Jax the lie. That she didn't feel safe with him and that she didn't want anything to do with him. It was a lie. He knew and she knew that nothing was going to make him think otherwise.

"I'm telling you that you don't, Jax, why can't you just leave it at that?"

Jax smirked down towards her "You still aren't givin' me a good enough answer, darlin'."

"I'm broken, and no one can put me back together, how is that for a good enough answer,"

Jax shook his head "Nah, not good enough,"

Lux whimpered when she felt his lips on hers. Her body stiffened for a moment before she relaxed in his arms moved to place her hands on his sides and hold him tighter. Jax's hold on her kept her head in place as he deepened the kiss and moved his other hand around her back and moved to grab her ass as he held her. Lux was pressed flush against his chest as Jax's tongue won dominance in the kiss.

Lux's arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, as she moved to stand on her toes and wove her fingers through his long blonde hair. The kiss became deeper and increased with passion as Jax moved to sit her on the counter beside the sink he had her pressed up against. His hands gripped her thighs as he stepped back from her only for a second to catch his breath before his swollen lips were back hers.

She felt Jax's hold on her thighs and her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head as she felt the coil between her legs tighten as her lips tried to move against his for some sort of friction. It was when Jax's hands moved to settle between her legs, grabbing beneath her thighs that Lux stiffened once more in his arms and pulled away from him.

Jax pulled out of his lustful haze and saw Lux slowly start to pull in on herself. Her knees were brought to her chest as she whimpered lightly, and quickly Jax thought he'd done something wrong. His breath was still ragged from the intense kiss and quickly the mood was killed when he saw how wounded Lux looked.

"W-What happened?" Jax whispered, his brows pulling together "Lux, baby what's wrong…"

He went to move to touch her, but she whimpered loudly and pulled herself as far up the counter as she could. A look of hurt crosses his face as he stared towards her, as she dropped her head into her knees and her body began to shake. _What happened to this girl, _Jax thought to himself as he took a step back and rubbed his hands over his face.

-x-x-x-

Jax waited patiently till Lux calmed down and slowly pulled her legs away from her body and moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She didn't look back up towards him for a while, but when she did, Jax could see just how broken she was.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered, Jax just shook his head as he stood across from her with his arms crossed at his chest "M-Maybe...I-I should go?"

"No," Jax spoke quickly "Not till I know that you're ok,"

He stepped forward slowly and move to tuck some hair away from her face, her tried to ignore the fact that she'd flinched away from him for a moment, before relaxing. She took a few deep breaths before rubbing her hands over her face.

"Do you have a smoke I could have? I-I really need one"

Jax walked over to where his kutte was resting on the back of a chair and pulled out both a pack and a lighter. Lux took one quickly from the box and lite it quickly before taking three long drags, and blowing the smoke away. He waited patiently for her to explain exactly what the fuck had happened but it wasn't til the cigarette was gone that she spoke.

"There's certain places I can't be touched," She spoke softly, looking down towards her feet "Bad memories….send me back to bad memories and it's like I'm no longer where I stand present and I'm bad to that damn….burning car all over again,"

Jax stared towards her "What burning car?"

Lux's sad green eyes locked with his confused blues "My mothers burning car. When I was about fourteen my mother and I were driving around in a suburb outside of Detroit, Michigan when we were blindsided by a drunk driver." Lux bites her lower lip as flashes of the accident raid her mind and tears fill her eyes once more "Hit on my side of the car, crushing me almost internally. I-I had…pieces of the car door stuck into my back and thighs"

Instantly Jax remembered the scars he saw across her back when he'd gone to talk to her at Cara Cara.

"My mother was unconscious and I remember looking up and seeing blood all over her face, little did I know at that moment that the bastard has rocketed us into oncoming traffic and the car was hit a second time. I was in and out consciousness when everything was happening, but I remember smelling smoke, and it getting hot inside the car." Lux wiped her tears and soon again brought her knees to her chest "I was pulled out of the car before it fully went into the flames but I was awake when they did it. When they pulled me out. I was…screaming for my mother, begging for her to wake up so she could get out cause I saw them, the flames. The firefighters couldn't get her out in time, the car blew right as I was strapped to the gurney."

"Shit," Jax muttered lowly and stared towards the woman in front of him.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, Jax," Lux shook her head "You're looking at me with pity and I don't want that. I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity darlin', it's sadness. Cause no one should ever see that shit." Jax pulled her closer to his chest and held her tightly, wrapping his arms around her "No one,"

"W-Whenever someone touched the scars from the door being stuck to my back and my thighs it's like I go back to being in that car and I can't…. fucking stand it sometimes."

Jax pulled back and his thumbs against his cheeks and wiped her tears away, before bending down and kissing her cheeks softly. She smiled up towards him and sagged against his naked chest and closed her eyes, letting the safety Jax Teller brought her over take her body.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted you, Jax." She pulled back to look towards him "I do. Badly. But I just….I'm not someone you wanna get messed around with. I'm fucked up and broken,"

"Stop saying that shit." Jax interrupted her "Let me make up my own damn mind about you, ok? I told you already, I just have this need to protect you, and I don't fully fucking understand it, but already I know that I can't fully stay away from you anymore, Lux."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, chapter seven and you go some of Lux's background story and she and Jax finally kissed! They aren't together yet so don't get too excited. Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and thank you for the past reviews!<strong>

**xo**

**Charlie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Crimson Lace**

She bent down along the stage and grabbed the cash the men had thrown up from her dance, before stepping down, a giant smile on her face. This week at work had been good to her, she finally had enough to get out of that hotel room and finally look for a small apartment. Lux couldn't help the small bubble of happiness that formed in her gut. When stepping into her dressing room, Lux grabbed her red robe before wrapping it around her body and tying it tightly and sitting at the vanity, counting out the cash given to her. Just as she was about done a small knock sounded from the door and she looked up to see Jax leaning against the door frame.

"Enjoy the show?" She smirked towards him, before turning back to her counting.

"You know, I always do" He chuckled softly before walking towards her slowly and bending down to kiss her cheek softly.

Ever since Jax the morning in his kitchen, it seemed that Lux and Jax had grown closer. He loved the fact that now he was able to hold her and kiss her sometimes. But that ache he had for her was only dulled slightly. And seeing her dance only made the craving worse, and it went over board when she'd only focus on him the whole time she was up there.

"I can finally leave the motel," She smiled towards Jax "I have enough for the security deposit for that apartment I told you about? The one on Ringledge"

Jax nodded his head "Yeah, I remember"

Lux turned to look towards Jax and knew by the tone of his voice and they way he was looking down towards her he wasn't happy with the news. When she first told him about the vacancy at the Ringledge apartments he seemed put off by the idea, but didn't really protest. She knew he was holding something back.

"Whats wrong with the place, Jax?" She sighed softly and looked up towards him.

"The place is no better than the motel you're staying at. Still has the junkies and the prostitutes. I don't see why you're staying there,"

"Cause it's cheap and I don't have a lot of money,"

Jax rubbed his hand against his chin, before turning his blue eyes back down towards her "Move in with me,"

"No," She answered quickly, and turned towards her vanity to start wiping off her make-up

"Why not?" He crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at her through the mirror.

"Cause I don't want a front row seat to all the fucking croweaters you bang," She smirked towards him and saw his eyebrows shoot towards his hair line "Yeah, I know you're terminology, and do I have to remind you of Ima."

"I haven't touched a croweater, or Ima since that barbecue," He declared and could see the shock in her green eyes, before she quickly tried to hide it .

"The answer is still no, Jax" She mumbled half heartedly

Jax stepped up behind her, to where she could feel him against her neck, and shuttered slightly when she felt his lips against her skin. He peppered her neck in light kisses, and smirked when she let out a small moan and fell against him slightly. He knew the effect he had on her, but he wasn't sure of she knew just how deep his nails were set into him. Jax slowly moved up to her ear, and whispered softly;

"When are you going stop fighting me and just give in? Hmm? We keep playing this game and soon one of us is going to explode,"

She laughed, deep in her throat to where it sounded husky and Jax could feel his cock harden "I'm pretty sure it's you, that's going to explode baby,"

"You so sure about that, darlin'?" Jax spoke, and looked towards the mirror to see her staring back towards him, he eyes heavy and lidded as she bit on her lower lip "Come home with me,"

She shook her head and the corners of her lips turned up into a smirk "I kinda like having you beg for it, Teller, makes a girl feel empowered"

She moved away from him and stood up from the chair before walking across and reaching into her duffle for her clothes. Lux could feel his eyes on her, and she pressed her legs as tightly as she could to relieve some of the pressure between her legs. She knew tonight she was going to be screaming his name as her fingers moved between her legs. _God how I wanted to the real thing_, but she had to protect herself. She wasn't going to be running out of Charming like she did St. Louis.

"Are you going to stay and watch me get dressed" She turned to look at him over her shoulder "Or are you leaving, Teller?"

Jax licked his bottom lip before taking a seat at her vanity and placing his hands on his lap and looked towards her with a smirk. She laughed lightly before undoing her robe and letting it drop to the floor at her feet. It's not like he hasn't seen it before. Reaching into her duffle she slipped on her black yoga pants before slipping on a tightly ribbed tank top, not bothering with a bra on underneath. She threw her hair up into a pony before throwing her things back into the bac before her.

"Come home with me," Jax sounded from behind her and she shook her head as she grabbed her jacket. She turned towards Jax and pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth. "You keep telling me you want me, Lux. I don't know what to do here,"

She walked towards him and moved to stand between his legs "The moment you have me, Jax, is the moment you throw me to the side like you have Ima and any other girl you've been with. I like you too much to let that happen, so I am going to protect myself and make sure that I don't become another 'Ima' to you,"

Jax moved forward and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, looking down towards her, seriousness reading through his blue eyes "You will never be like that to me, _never_. I'm not looking at you like the next fuck before I move on. I told you before, something is telling me to keep you close and protect you. I don't fully fucking understand it yet, but I can't throw you to the side, Lux. It's not possible"

Lux sighed softly and looked down to where Jax was holding her, his thumb circling the small amount of skin that showed between her tank and her pants.

"The last place I was at, I was chased out as the owner shot at me and a duffle bag full of the money he stole from me," She looked back up towards Jax "I don't want to be run out of another town, Jax. I like it here. I finally feel like I can stop running and build a life for myself,"

"I'm not going to run you out," Jax declared, and she believed every word that he said.

**x-x-x-x**

"You and Teller seem to be getting pretty close," Jade spoke as she and Lux walked towards the leasing office of the trailer park that was close to the Winston home. When Lux told Jade and Opie about the apartment she was looking at they both had the same look on their face as Jax did. So she agreed to let Jade help her find a place, and decided today would be a good day to start.

"Yeah," Lux blushed lightly "We...uh, aren't sleeping together if that's where this is leading to,"

Jade looked towards her in shock "You've gone home with him three times in one week, everyone is starting to talk,"

Lux ran her hand throw her hair to move it from her face "Now. I mean, we are sleeping together, but not like that. Like we actually sleep. Clothes on, and cuddle."

Jade laughed loudly "Jax Teller is a cuddler, oh my god. Never would I think that for a second."

Lux laughed along with her before they stepped into the office and smiled towards the woman that sad behind the desk. Quickly Lux filled out a form before they were led towards the trailer park. Lux looked around and already loved how clean and open it was. It didn't fit the stereotype of a trailer park. The homes didn't look dirty on the outside and it had trees and flowers all over the place. It was a slab of concrete with trailers on top.

When Lux stepped into the trailer she saw that it was small, but not so small she'd feel like she was in a box. When you first walked in there was the living room that looked right into the breakfast nook and around the corner was the kitchen. A hallways off the living room lead down to the two bedrooms and bathroom. The main bedroom was big enough for her and the second was was small enough to be an office. Not that she needed one to be honest, but she could throw her clothes in there since the closest in the trailer were just too small.

"I can get clothing racks and just place my clothes in the second bedroom," Lux spoke to Jade as they looked around the bedroom "I think this place is perfect,"

"Don't mind that it's in a trailer park?"

Lux shook her head "I've been in worse, trust me."

After signing a few more papers, Lux and Jade left before heading down the diner and grabbing a table for some lunch. Lux couldn't believe how easy it was to rent out a place, but she knew it was mostly because she'd been living in and out of her car for most of her life.

"It's going to be weird to finally have a place of my own," Lux spoke after the waitress walked away with their orders

"Gonna miss the motel?"

"Hell, no" Lux smiled towards her "But, I will say, it will be different for a while to not fall asleep to the sound of prostitutes entertaining their Johns in the room beside me."

Jade laughed loudly, the two girls talked over their meals before going their separate ways. Jade heading towards the school to pick up the kids and Lux turned and started walking down main street. When Lux came to Teller-Morrow she walked through the gate and towards the back. The moment she signed the papers for the trailer she wanted to tell Jax. She felt proud of herself and a small part of ehr wanted his approvement of the place. Lux knew that it didn't really matter of he liked the place or not, but she still wanted some feed back. When she walked onto the lot she looked around and saw that the garage was busy, and when she saw Opie walk out of the office she headed straight towards him.

"Opie!" She called out to him, causing him to turn around quickly and smiled towards her.

"How'd the huntin' go?" He asked, wiping his hand with his rag "Finally find a place?"

Lux nodded her head "Over at the park near your place, I can move in at the end of the week,"

"That's amazing, congrats. Jade and I lived in that part before we had the kids. It's a good place," Opie cleared his throat "But, I'm guessing you're not down here to tell me about it?"

She bit her lower lip and shook her head "You seen Jax?"

"Clubhouse," He pointed across the lot, before she thanked him and walked over towards the SOA club.

When she stepped inside the place looked empty, except for a few girls hanging out by the bar. Lux looked around the place a second and started to walk towards the back when the large doors at the back of the clubhouse opened, Jax walking out with Clay.

"Just make sure you call the Irish before we meet up, I don't want another fucking blow up to happen, understand?" Clay talked to Jax, before he nodded his head.

Lux watched as Clay walked away, before walking up towards him, with a hesitant look on her face. "This a bad time?"

Jax turned around to face her and quickly shook his head "No, what's up darlin'. Woke up this morning and you were gone,"

"I was meeting with Jade, remember?"

"Fuck, no" Jax cursed and rubbed his hands over his face "Sorry, a lot of shit is going on around in my head, how did it go?"

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly against his chest and looked down towards her beautiful green eyes, and smiled when he saw the happiness spread across her face.

"I signed the papers for a home at the park not too far from Jade and Opie's home." She smiled "I can move in at the end of the week,"

"That's amazing," Jax smiled down towards her "I'm proud of you, darlin'."

"Thank you. Will you be able to help move? I was going to ask Opie too. I don't really have a lot of shit, going to have to buy more than I can move,"

"Yeah, of course whatever you need. Ok?"

"Ok," She whispered softly and smiled when Jax moved down and kissed her softly on the lip, pressing her hand against his chest. Her hand move to wrap around his shoulder and entangle in his long blonde hair, before she deepened the kiss. They stood there for a while in each other arms, before the need for air became too much and they pulled apart from each other.

"You know….I'm going to miss our sleepovers," Jax whispered against her lips with labored breath.

"Yeah? I think I am too" She smiled before reaching up on her toes and kissing him again.

They weren't together, but it felt good sometimes just to be able to be held by someone and kiss them. Lux's heart pounded against her chest, and already the pressure between her legs began to grow again. And from the feels of it, Jax was in the same situation as her. She had to bite her lip to suppress the moan when she felt him against her hip.

"One last sleep over tonight?" She asked looking up towards him. Jax nodded his head, afraid of what his voice would sound like. Right now he was second away from bending her over the table beside them, and he knew that wouldn't be wise. He was going to play this out right with her. "Then I'll see you later tonight,"

She stepped out of his arms and smiled towards him before leaving the club house, Jax's eyes never leaving her retrieving from, before he couldn't see her any more. He closed his eyes and groaned before turning around and heading towards his old dorm room to take care of the hard cock she left him with. But what the two didn't see was Gemma standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glaring towards the two of them, and Ima across the bar doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So sorry for the late update, I had my purse stolen from me earlier in the week and I've been focused on replenishing what was inside of it before I updated any of my stories. Thankfully no money was in my purse when they took it, just my debit card, license and a book. All things that can be replaced quickly.

Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, how the story is coming along, your thoughts on Lux and Jax. They really help me with writing and if I'm doing a good job with this story or not.

xo

Charlie


End file.
